Pray
by EZ11
Summary: His face was pressed up against what felt like a one sided mirror, and even though he was not a religious man, all he could do was pray. C/B Season 5, no spoilers


Pray

SUMMARY: His face was pressed up against the one sided mirror and even though he was not a religious man, all he could do was pray.

* * *

><p>A low groan shook the walls of the dark hospital room, as a woman squeezed her petite hands against the cheap mattress. A brief silence was soon replaced with another longer and agonizing moan, her voice cracking from exhaustion.<p>

The woman on the bed was as pale as the linin sheets and panted, gasping for air. Her forehead glistened and curly coffee hair was erratic, sprawling everywhere over the foam pillow. Her pained expression overshadowed the look of exhaustion in her chocolate brown eyes and her cracked pink lips were parted slightly.

Shallow breaths overcame her as she started to lose her breath. They became shallower, and shallower her eyes drooping slowly like drying cement. The doctors circled around her, feverishly taking action knowing they were slowly losing her. Every second that passed was ticking away at her time from this earth and all hope was dwindling.

XOXO

Smoke puffed up towards the overcast blackened sky as he exhaled a deep smoke inhaled breath. He had his glass of scotch in on hand and a random girl on the other. She started to purr quietly in his ear when he was interrupted with his phone ringing. Beep. Beep. Beep.

He groaned as he saw who was on the other line, "Humpty Dumpty the last person I want to talk to."

"Believe me you're the last person I want to talk with too Chuck but this is serious."

"What do you want Humphrey," his voice dragged. The girl began loosening his tie and teasing him with her tongue.

"It's not me its Blair, her water broke and you need to be here right now!"

"What water? Humphrey what are you talking about?" He pushed the girl off of him and stood up.

"Blair's giving birth! Look, just come to Mount Sinai Hospital now!"

Chuck's eyes lit up with fury at this preposterous idea and stormed into his limo not so much as hearing the random girl sputter, "Chuck? Where are you going?"

XOXO

"I can't… do this…" the voice belonging to Blair Waldorf rasped.

"Yes Blair, yes you can do this," the Prince encouraged her through her pain, "Doctor, she's in pain something's wrong."

"No…No," she whimpered as she contracted once again. Moisture started to spill down her cheeks as her heart beat started to race. Beep, Beep, Beep her heart rate wailed.

"Doctor do something!" the Prince urged, his voice panicking at the sight before him. He looked outside the window of the waiting room where all their family waited. He looked down at her again and tried to grab hold of her ice cold hand again.

She flinched at his touch and another moan escaped. Beep, Beep, Beep.

"We need to get her into the OR right now," The head doctor announced. His sea foam green gloves were splashed with deep red stains.

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to wait outside-"

"What's wrong with-"

"Sir, there is not much time-"

"Blair! Will she be okay?"

"Sir she will be if you wait outside."

The Prince was pushed outside with the others as Blair was quickly rolled away for an emergency operation.

XOXO

"Arthur is there any way you can step on it?" his voice rose with anger.

"Sorry Mr. Bass but I can't control this heavy traffic."

He sighed in frustration and hit his head against the glass window seeing his own reflection in the darkness pondering how he ever got into this predicament. Questions filled his mind and he couldn't stop them from rolling around in his head. Questions like how did Blair get pregnant? and Is it mine? Bubbled inside. But there was still one nagging question that he wanted to know the most.

Why didn't she tell me?

XOXO

Hours rolled by when the steady beat of two hearts thumped along with the monitor. Beep, Beep Beep, Beep, Beep Beep.

The Prince was at her bedside again slumped over her holding her hand with his eyes closed. All the others outside in the waiting room were all asleep exhausted from the series of events. Once the baby was delivered and Blair was said to be okay, it gave all of them relief and let them have a couple hours of peace.

XOXO

His Armani shoes clicked against the hospital tile and echoed off the cleared halls. He approached the group of familiar faces and didn't make a sound, unsure as to what to do. The whole situation was still unclear to him but he approached the window to her room. He looked inside what was like a one-way mirror, and saw her-the only one in his eyes- like a sleeping Snow White on a bed of thorns from the stems of many roses.

It was the first time he saw her in months, and he took the sight of her in: disheveled hair, ghostly white complexion, limpness in her body and faded pink lips. He pressed his moist palm against the glass, his worried complexion reflecting back at him as well as seeing Blair and a thing beside her through the one-sided glass window. A small gift, bundled with blankets was the thing not making a sound. He pressed harder against the glass his nose practically against it wishing he was there to comfort her. Wishing he were there to be with her. Wishing he were there to be with the thing that was rightfully his. He just knew it was his.

He could hear the beeping of their hearts inside but heard one slow down. Beep, Beep, Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep.

Chuck awakening from the last beep tore away from the window and hollered for a doctor, and nurse even. They all came rushing in and pushed the metal plates against her chest trying to revive her. Her chest rose in midair and even though he was horrified, he watched. His heart thumped against his ribcage rapidly as he watched in despair, his heart breaking as a slowly dying butterfly.

Although Chuck was not a religious man by any means he caught himself doing the one thing he never believed in. He closed his eyes in desperation, and prayed.

_God or whatever you are, I've never done this before but please, please listen. Please, please let her survive this! Let her live_! Chuck pleaded. _This is my fault as it always is, don't punish her for it!_

_Please. She doesn't deserve this._

…Beep. The sound of life came back again as he exhaled his prayers being answered.

He opened his eyes to see her family and friends huddled around unable to comprehend this turn for the worst. They completely disregarded him and quickly hurried into the room huddling around the doctor asking desperately what the matter was.

And he stood on the outside of the room as everyone huddled around her small frame on the bed. He was outside, like he always would be. Outside where he deserved to be. Outside where he couldn't cause her any more pain. He didn't deserve her. He would never deserve her. It was for the best. So he ran out of her life. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Umm hello? It's been awhile hasn't it? ;) I know I sound like a broken record but school is just so busy! Exams are around the corner and after I'll be free... for summer school. (Unimpressed expression) Anyway on to the short story, first off I know it's a little jumpy but the point was to show juxtaposition so hopefully you understand that and it works. I know it pretty angsty but this is just a scenario of the whole "if Blair is pregnant" scenario. This won't happen by any means buy hey its fanfiction and it just kind of came to me. I hope at least some of you felt some emotion or anything at all from this piece so please leave a review and let me know!

It's good to be back :)


End file.
